Headless Headmistress Bloodgood
Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is in charge of the students at Monster High. Like her name implies, she can take off her head whenever it pleases her. Bloodgood also teaches some of the classes at Monster High, like Trigular Calcometry 101, and is known for giving out tons of homework. She rides her horse Nightmare through the school halls and will use horse analogies on anything. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join, as did Miss Bloodgood discussed with them. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Info Personality Headless Headmistress Bloodgood can be pretty strict at times, but she knows what's best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time. Appearance Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. Her choice of clothing resembles the pre-Victorian fashions of the late 1820s (not coincidentally, around the time that "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" was published). She wears a purple frock coat, a white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding boots. Her lips are a dark purple-red and she wears purple eyeshadow. 'Relationships' Friends According to Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Bloodgood is good friends with Abbey's parents and lets her stay at her home during the school week. Pet Although strictly speaking not a pet, Bloodgood has Nightmare, her shadow horse. Her name "Nightmare" is a pun of the word nightmare and the fact that female horses are called mares. Monster Info The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is set circa 1790 in the Dutch-American settlement of Tarry Town (based on Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. It tells the story of, a lean, lanky, and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. As Crane leaves a party he attended at the Van Tassel home on an autumn night, he is pursued by the Headless Horseman, who is supposedly the ghost of a Hessian trooper] who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". Ichabod mysteriously disappears from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related". Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the Horseman was really Brom Bones in disguise. On Sora's Team She is one of the Teachers/Principals on the school parts of the Ultimate Gummi Ship. When on missions, she makes sure that her student are safe with the help of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:School staff Category:Ionic characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Masters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Sora's Team Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Magic Users Category:Wise characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Legendary creatures Category:Legendary characters Category:Internet characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Tritagonists Category:Movie characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Characters Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:English characters